Safety clutches have long been provided for covering the sharp pointed ends of jewelry pins, tie pins, etc. These devices all provide for a housing having a coil spring. When the device is pushed over the pointed end of a pin, the coil spring frictionally engages the pin to hold the device in place. The device is not generally used to hold jewelry together because the friction grip of the spring provides a yielding action which is just sufficient to hold the device on the pin. Examples of some of the devices are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 239,801, 439,457, 599,353, 862,920, 982,829, 986,053, 1,024,865.